


A Gamer's Nindo

by 0Astor0



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Astor0/pseuds/0Astor0
Summary: Staring at the screen, I try to assess my situation. I died, got reincarnated in Naruto as Sasuke’s twin no less and now I’m being called a 'Gamer'… This is not what I had in mind. Freaking hell. Gamer OC! Uchiha OC!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I know what some of you will say ‘Oh no, he’s going to split his focus between this and Gamer’s Odyssey.’ and you’d be correct, a fact about me is that I have ADHD and that makes it hard for me to write at a constant pace, so I thought ‘Hey I can’t write Odyssey, How about I write another fic? I can split my attention between the two fics and if I have problems with something, I can just bounce to the other.’ 
> 
> So… this is experimental, keep in mind that this is what my second fic? When my experience was writing around 24k words. This might be a bad idea, a really bad idea. But if there’s something I know about bad ideas is that if all things go FUBAR, have a back up, so this is technically a back up, a plan B if you will, If I make mistakes in Odyssey I can rectify it here, If I make mistakes in here I can rectify it in Odyssey.
> 
> So yeah, that’s it for now.
> 
> Also plugging in, Accidental Gamer Hero by Knowing Autumn.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 1: Rebirth**

**– Start –**

Dying… is very strange if you put some thought into it.

In one moment you’re just minding your business the next boom, you’re bleeding out in the middle of the street, your body working overtime to keep blood pumping to stabilize the wound.

Part of me wants to just close my heavy lidded eyes and sleep to ignore the people screaming and the pain, sleep sounds really nice, right about now. But Death, the afterlife, the abyss, a great mystery that people tried to solve through religion, a great unknown. I don’t want to die, not yet.

**– Linebreak –**

_ Beep. Beep. Beep. _

Opening my eyes, nearly blinding myself at the white walls, staring around the room in confusion.

A hospital room, with the white walls, the sound and gentle breeze of the AC, and a heart monitor beeping at a steady rate.

I try to raise my head before a headache hits me, grunting in pain before laying my body on the bed, as I groan to myself at the pain. 

It’s memories… they’re memories of one Karasu Uchiha.

**Name – Karasu Uchiha**

**Level – 1 [0/100]**

**Race – Human**

**HP – 43 [20 per min]**

**CP – 150 [40 per min]**

**SP – 100 [10 per min]**

**STR – [10]**

**END – [10]**

**DEX – [10]**

**INT – [10]**

**WIS – [10]**

**CHA – [10]**

**LCK – [10]**

**Race Gained**

**[Human]**

**Gain 25% EXP gain**

**END x10 for HP/SP, END x2 for HP/SP regen**

**(STR + END + DEX) x (INT + WIS)** **÷ 4** **for CP, (STR + END + DEX) x (INT + WIS)** **÷** **15 for CP regen**

**Perks Gained**

**[Uchiha Clan Heir]**

**As part of the Uchiha Clan you have an innate aptitude for all combat-oriented skills and an advanced growth rate.**

**+75% EXP gain, +75% EXP gain to Combat skills and Proficiencies.**

**[Uchiha Clan: Natural Fire Affinity]**

**As part of the Uchiha Clan you have a natural affinity for fire style.**

**-50% CP cost to Fire-related skills, +75% Damage boost to Fire-related skills**

Staring at the screen, I try to assess my situation. I died, got reincarnated in Naruto as Sasuke’s twin no less and now I’m seeing screens… This is not what I had in mind.

FUCK! I’m in Naruto! 

Taking deep breaths, I try to get comfortable in the bed before trying to remember what happened.

Closing my eyes I replay the previous night’s memory.

Karasu and Sasuke, or should I say Me and Sasuke were returning from the academy then, the massacre.

We were horrified, we ran home then… Itachi found us and started to chase us.

Then Tsukuyomi.

Karasu must have died from brain damage and I took his place.

Heavily sighing, as I laid down in the bed, I ponder.

What else is different? Why am I so calm about this? 

**Skills Gained**

**[Gamer's Mind] (Passive)**

**Allows the user to see life as a video game**

**The user can stay calm under any pressure**

**[Gamer's Body] (Passive)**

**Prevents the user from dying as long as they have HP**

**Allows the user to adapt evolve in change the user's body**

**[Observe] (Active)**

**Provides the target’s information**

**[ID: Create] (Active)**

**Used to create Instant Dungeons**

**Available Dungeons: [Bandits] [LOCKED]**

**[ID: Escape] (Active)**

**Used to leave Instant Dungeons**

**[Sharingan]** **(Active)**

**The bloodline limit of the Uchiha Clan, It allows the User to see incredible clarity of perception, see Chakra, as well as copy Movements and Jutsu that they can see**

**100 CP per minute**

**Current Status: Left Eye - 1 tomoe | Right Eye - 1 tomoe**

**[Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu] (Active)**

**50 CP cost**

**A skill that creates a giant ball of fire.**

**Deals 350 damage and burns it’s targets and the vicinity**

Gamer? I’ll figure it out later, for now, sleep.

The door slightly opened, with a nurse peeking inside, when her eyes met mine, I saw them widen before quickly closing the door.

Goodbye sleep, I’m going to miss you. 

A short while later, The Third Hokage entered the room, with his hands in his back.

“Karasu,” he said, gently. “I believe you know who I am.” 

**Name – Hiruzen Sarutobi**

**Level – 78**

**Tier – Champion**

**Faction – Konoha**

**HP – 20,000**

**SP – 25,000**

**CP – 50,000**

**Affection – 15**

**Thoughts about you – Pity (You just lost your entire family)**

God damn he’s strong, thank you Gamer’s Mind without you I’d probably be more afraid.

“Of course, Lord Hokage.” I said, nodding to him in respect. 

He smiled gently, “May I?” he said, gesturing to the end of the bed.

I made an affirmative sound, as I avoided eye contact.

“I know you’ve been through some tough times,” he said. “But right now, You and Sasuke are the only ones that can confirm what happened that night.” 

“What do you want me to do?” I asked.

“I just need you to confirm some things that’s all for now.” he said, with a gentle smile on his elderly face.

**– Linebreak –**

I told him what I knew that ‘Itachi murdered everyone’, ‘He spared me and Sasuke’, and etc.

He told me that I had to stay in an apartment, since the compound itself was being cleaned of the bodies.

After a few more hours ensuring the medics that I was fine, I was allowed to visit Sasuke.

Entering the room, my attention was immediately drawn to the bed.

Looking at him, so… pathetic, as of right now anyway. I know he’ll get stronger, a lot stronger.

But right now, he’s still a child. 

The bond he has with Naruto, his actions during and leading up to the 4th Shinobi war, without him, No one could have convinced Orochimaru to reincarnate the 4 Hokages, not to mention a very important role.

The Sage of Six Paths.

He played an important part in sealing away Kaguya, he is the reincarnation of Indra. 

What do I do?

**Choose your path!**

**[Take the Burden]**

**Objectives:**

**Kill Sasuke and take his place in canon**

**Rewards:**

**Gain the Rinnegan**

**Decreased Reputation to all villages**

**?**

**?**

**[Take a Step back]**

**Objectives:**

**Let Sasuke go on his Path**

**Rewards:**

**\+ ? EXP**

**? Reputation to all Shinobi**

**?**

**?**

Kill Sasuke, I thought with a frown.

Sitting on the chair, as I think on my choices, with the steady beeping of the heart monitor.

Take a Step back would be best, it will allow me to get stronger independently, as well as an easier way to hide this Gamer ability.

**Path Chosen: [Take a Step back]**

**Objectives:**

**Let Sasuke go on his Path**

**Optional Objectives:**

**Surpass Canon Expectations (Chain Quest)**

**Learn all 5 Basic Chakra Nature (1/5)**

**Surpass Kage Level before 4th Shinobi War**

**Rewards:**

**\+ ? EXP**

**? Reputation to ?**

**?**

**?**

**Quest Gained!**

**[Surpass Canon Expectations (Academy)]**

**Objectives:**

**Master The Three Academy Jutsu (0/3)**

**Reach Rookie of the Year**

**Reward:**

**[Prodigy] Title**

**[Rookie of the Year] Title**

With a thought I close the screens, and look at my ‘brother’s’ face with a frown. We’re Identical, to the face, to the nose, even our hair is the same. 

I don’t like the hair though, Naruto was right about something. It looks like a duck's butt, with my bangs covering the sides of my face while my hair at the back spikes up, it really does look like it.

Maybe I can copy Madara’s hairstyle, long and in a ponytail, maybe.

I have to think about training too, pulling up my stats and comparing them to the Third Hokage., the difference is Night and Day.

He’s around 4 thousand times stronger than me, and he’s past his prime too.

I have to plan out my training as well as checking out the ID: Create.

Let’s see, weights? Maybe after I’ve gotten strong enough, I’ll have to check it all out later.

Getting up, leaving the room being careful of the door. Asking the doctors revealed that Sasuke should be up in about a few hours.

As I left the hospital, I could hear the murmurs and whisperings of the Villagers. I hurry my pace to the apartment complex that I’ll be living in.

It was big, and after finding the right apartment number, I entered.

It was spacious, nearly as big as my old apartment.

It had a balcony with glass replacing the wall, with a chair and a small table tucked into the corner. I see on the left side of the bed has another window, in front of it a sword case being held up by a cabinet with a bookcase in the middle. The walls were decorated with scrolls holding different kanji up as well as the giant Uchiha fan on the top of the bed. The walls were painted white with a single light held up in the middle of the room.

There were some boxes outside the door, which I presume held my stuff. Opening the boxes proved the assumption true.

The boxes held my clothes, some academy textbooks as well as some Kunai and Shuriken. Putting the academy textbooks, on the bookcase, with my weapons put on my ninja pouch which is on the table near the bed, and finally putting my clothes on the closet.

Looking outside, seeing it was already midmorning, I tried to think of some ideas for training.

Expand my skills, with more Fire Jutsu, find my other affinities, Chakra Control. With some exercise, the Library, and weights? maybe.

  
  
  


That’s all for now, closing the book. Next thing to do is...

**[ID: Create]**

**Used to create Instant Dungeons**

**Available Dungeons: [Bandits] [LOCKED]**

**[ID: Escape]**

**Used to leave Instant Dungeons**

**[Sharingan]**

**The bloodline limit of the Uchiha Clan, It allows the User to see incredible clarity of perception, see Chakra, as well as copy Movements and Jutsu that they can see.**

**100 CP per minute**

**Current Status: Left Eye - 1 tomoe | Right Eye - 1 tomoe**

**[Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu]**

**50 CP cost**

**A skill that creates a giant ball of fire.**

**Deals 350 damage and burns it’s targets and the vicinity**

Closing the window blinds and sitting in my bed, just in case I fall. 

I activate the Sharingan, Immediately I see the difference. My vision turns red, I see what looks like blue fire, that must be chakra, and my vision suddenly getting clearer, before I could barely read the title of the textbook from the bed but now I can read it in perfect clarity.

I turn it off before it can take anymore chakra. 

**Name – Karasu Uchiha**

**Level – 1 [0/100]**

**Race – Human**

**HP – 100 [20 per min]**

**CP – 120 [40 per min]**

**SP – 100 [10 per min]**

**STR – [10]**

**END – [10]**

**DEX – [10]**

**INT – [10]**

**WIS – [10]**

**CHA – [10]**

**LCK – [10]**

I didn’t even use it that much, as I was waiting for my CP to refill I wrote in the training section of the Notebook ’Increase Chakra Capacity’.

I strap my Ninja pouch containing my kunai and shurikens, I take a breath before activating the ID: Create, Bandits.

In an instant my vision changed from my apartment to a clearing in a forest, it reminded me of training ground seven.

In the center of the forest were a couple of people holding weapons, quickly hiding behind a nearby tree. I survey the clearing, around 20 people, 8 tents with a fire in the middle and what looks to be a caravan.

Observing most of the bandits showed they are between level 8-11 near my level, though all of them don’t have Chakra.

**Quest Gained!**

**[Bandit Elimination!]**

**Objective:**

**–** **Kill all the bandits (0/28)**

**Optional Objective:**

**– Do not take damage**

**Reward:**

**\+ 530 EXP**

**\+ 5,000 Ryo**

**\+ Weapon**

**Bonus Reward:**

**+10 CHA Stat Crystal**

Grinning, this is going to be fun. Jumpin to the clearing, my arms and fingers moving on it’s own, Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger, I feel my chakra being kneaded before being sent out of my mouth as I mentally yell, ‘Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!’. This is so cool.

In front of me a stream of fire as big as a House flies towards the middle of the camp, hitting at least a dozen people, as I released the Jutsu I immediately ran around the camp, getting distance. 

Using the Fireball Jutsu again, this time aiming for the tents, as my hands begin to move through the hand seals, I spot some of the bandits charging me again.

Changing the aim of the fireball, I aimed instead for the bandits who were running. Burning a few of them, the smell of burnt flesh permeating through the air.

**Objective:**

**–** **Kill all the bandits (14/28)**

Halfway to go, I look around the clearing some bandits spreading out to not get hit, most of them are too far for me to use the Jutsu again. 

Using the Sharingan, I pull out some Shurikens, as my vision turns red and my clarity of sight is boosted, I see some chakra at a single tent, quickly throwing the shuriken away and into the throat of two bandits who were getting too close for me, the shurikens imbedded in their jugular causing blood to spew out. 

Quickly using my hands to use Fireball jutsu aiming for the tent. 

**Objective:**

**–** **Kill all the bandits (20/28)**

The other 8 are trying to surround me, quickly tossing a kunai near one of the bandits causing them to run to the other way. I ran towards the opening, their anger at the other bandit for letting me through was enough of an opening for me to quickly toss a few shuriken at their exposed body parts.

**Objective:**

**–** **Kill all the bandits (24/28)**

The last 4 looked shocked, quickly forming hand seals again, I sent a fireball jutsu at the last four, destroying their bodies.

**Quest Completed!**

**[Bandit Elimination!]**

**Objective:**

**–** **Kill all the bandits (28/28)**

**Optional Objective:**

**– Do not take damage (Completed)**

**Reward:**

**\+ 530 EXP**

**\+ Weapon**

**Bonus Reward:**

**+10 CHA Stat Crystal**

**Level Up x3!**

**Name – Karasu Uchiha**

**Level – 3 [280/300]**

**Race – Human**

**HP – 120 [24 per min]**

**CP – 200 [49 per min]**

**SP – 120 [24 per min]**

**STR – [13]**

**END – [12]**

**DEX – [15]**

**INT – [10]**

**WIS – [10]**

**CHA – [11]**

**LCK – [14]**

**Item Gained**

**[Steel Ninjato]**

**A basic Steel Ninjato**

**Deals 75+ Damage**

**[Ryo] x5000**

**Currency used in the Naruto World**

**[+10 CHA Stat Crystal]**

**A Crystal when crushed, gives the user + 10 CHA Stat points**

**Deals 75+ Damage**

**Note: Item placed in Inventory**

**Proficiency Level Up!**

**[Shurikenjutsu Proficiency (Adept)]**

**You have impressive aim and can even do some tricks.**

Inventory? Looking at the short blade, the silver gleaming in the sun, the handle wrapped in black as well as the guard, I’ll have to use you soon.

Staring at the hand-sized crystal, fitting in my hand easily, I crush it.

**\+ 10 CHA Stat Crystal**

Smiling at the sudden increase to one of my stats, I frown as I read the last screen. What’s a Proficiency? Another Screen pops up.

**A Proficiency is a level of measurement of a Gamer’s Skill, the higher the Proficiency the faster and better they are at said Skill.**

**[Sneaking Proficiency (Adept)]**

**You have the skill to move around without being seen in the dark.**

**[Athletics Proficiency (Apprentice)]**

**You have a somewhat understanding of your body and it’s limits.**

**[Shurikenjutsu Proficiency (Adept)]**

**You have impressive aim and can even do some tricks.**

**[Taijutsu Proficiency (Novice)]**

**You have a basic understanding on where to move your arms and legs in a fight.**

**Known Fighting Styles:**

**[Konoha Academy:12%]**

**[Weapons Proficiency (Apprentice)]**

**You have a basic understanding of weapons and how to use them.**

Closing the screen, making a note to add to the notebook ‘Prioritize Taijutsu’. ID: Escape.

The clearing suddenly disappeared, in its place my apartment. With the setting sun on the curtains It’s already been a couple of hours.

Wonder what food I could eat?

**– Linebreak –**

“Why won’t you help me?!” Sasuke yelled.

“I will, I’m just saying we need to-” before I could finish I got Interrupted.

“If you won’t help me then leave!” Sasuke said, slamming the door.

Sighing, heading outside, with hands in the pockets of my pants.

It’s been a week, and he’s… already obsessing over killing Itachi.

He only wants to train and train. I want to help him, to stop him from making the mistakes that he’ll come to regret later in his life.

I chose this option, If I knew that he would be this irritating I would have chosen to do it instead.

It’s best if I just let him be for now.

We’re going to resume our class next week and I think I need to practice my Taijutsu, also running low on supplies.

Shaking my head, I start walking towards one of the Shinobi Stores, nearby.

Replenishing my Shuriken, Kunai supplies I head out to one of the training grounds near the Uchiha District, not wanting to deal with people asking about the Massacre.

**– End –**


	2. Academy Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.
> 
> Author’s Note: After this, I’m going to be skipping most of the Academy and starting the next chapter as Graduation. Big rant at the bottom.
> 
> The excerpt is from The ANBU Library by Luciolle24

Chapter 2: Academy Life

– Start –

Arriving at the training ground, I take a look at the place.

It was a clearing with some targets wrapped around trees surrounding a wooden post in the center.

Standing at the Center with my back towards the wooden post, I palm three kunai, aiming for one of the targets at a fair distance of at least twenty meters.

Hearing the thunk of the kunai hitting the wood, two out of three.

I can’t use ID in the open, I thought trying to ignore the ANBU that are probably near, they only have to make sure I'm fine and coping well, before I can use it in the open again.

I know that they weren’t guarding Sasuke as much or else he couldn’t have been persuaded by the Sound Four, the question is where they allowed because all Shinobi at the time were stretched thin? Or because ANBU stopped guarding Sasuke? Or maybe they stopped guarding him due to Kakashi being his sensei, He was ANBU captain after all.

Whether or not they’re watching me can be proven by a single thing, The Sharingan. But if I use it now Danzo will want to recruit me to ROOT, He’ll be stopped of course but It’ll only put more attention to me.

Changing my Kunais to Shuriken and aiming for some of the harder targets. Throwing them in an arc hitting one of them and missing three.

Scowling, I palm another set of Shuriken, breathing steadily, as I exhaled I threw the shurikens with a flick of my hand.

Hearing the thunks, three out of five, better but not good enough.

Grabbing another shuriken, I aim for another set of targets.

How can I train without being suspicious? Maybe I can use ID in the bathroom? 

As I thought about the problem, I took out some kunai, the previous shurikens being thrown already.

Weights? Maybe I can use them, but it would be stupid of me doing it, it would be odd seing an 8 year old child struggling to even walk, maybe after I’ve become a genin.

The Library, no one would question a child, an academy student at that, going to learn about it.

Smiling at the thought, the smile widening at the thunks of the kunais hitting their marks, four out of five.

Retrieving all the kunai and shuriken, and tossing away what was chipped and putting the rest back in my ninja pouch, It’s probably afternoon now, so it should be open right now.

After making sure I had everything on me, I headed out to the Konoha Library…

And was promptly disappointed towards the lack of actual Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and even Taijutsu knowledge at the Shinobi Section, most of the books were just about Chakra, though the subject in and of itself was actually interesting.

‘Chakra manipulation is the ability to force nature to bend to a user's will. By using different forms of energy manipulation a user can create replicable results commonly known as Jutsu.The "Shinobi" (chakra users) use different hand seals to concentrate their energy into different bursts forcing natural “elements” to work with them. With enough practice the shinobi can easily replicate those energy patterns and can even forgo hand signs or vocalization. This is best seen in the different experiments described in Shikatami Nara's paper on the principle of chakra molding. That theory explains most kekkei-genkais and states that it would be possible to control all the elements.’

The excerpt was in an opening to a Fuinjutsu book, made by Neko, an ANBU probably.

Though the book itself was just theory on the subject, it did warn the reader about the possible mistakes that can happen, such as exploding, destroying your entire body, creating a tear to the otherside of the world, the possibilities are endless as they are dangerous.

The Civilian Section is much more tame, and uninteresting. Mostly filled with Business, Maths, and History. One thing I did take was a book on Biology. It would be useful once I learn some Medical Jutsu in the future.

Due to reading books you’ve gained + 1 INT

I can increase them like that, thought it would be more complicated.

With the research done, I start walking back to my apartment.

It’s nearly night, I change directions, heading towards the shopping district.

As I walk I hear conversations suddenly springing to life as I walk by. Ignoring the whispers, I take a look at the nearby shops.

It was getting easier to ignore the crowd gossiping. 

Quickly paying for the food, I took the bag from him and started walking towards my apartment.

– Line Break –

Daily Chain Quest Gained!

[Gettin’ tough] (Part 1 of 4)

Objective:

– Do 100 Push ups (100/100)

100 Sit ups (100/100)

100 Squats (86/100)

10km Run (0/10km)

– Do it once a day in one year

Reward: 

\+ 100 Daily EXP

\+ ? to STR, END, DEX

\+ ?

Failure:

– Death

One look at the Failed quest outcome was enough to convince me to do the workout, even though it was hell. It wasn’t as hard as it would seem, the problem is the absolute boredom waiting for the Stamina bar to go up.

I only got this quest earlier, though and I'm already seeing progress.

Due to strenuous exercise you’ve gained + 1 DEX

STR – [18] 

END – [17] 

DEX – [19] 

INT – [11] 

WIS – [10] 

CHA – [11]

LCK – [14]

All my physical stats are getting better and it’s just been a couple days of hard work, though I wish I could say the same for my mental stats, I would have just earned them through reading books, so I’m planning on visiting the Library again.

Finishing the last squats and I fall back first into the hard wood of my apartment, I feel the heat in my legs, as I breathe heavily.

SP – 20/170 [34 per min]

Breathing heavily, looking at the meter slowly filling up, taking a final look on the quest, I wince at it, 10 km.

As the SP points reached 170, I stood up and started running around the training ground.

Objective:

– Do 100 Push ups (100/100)

100 Sit ups (100/100)

100 Squats (100/100)

10km Run (0.01/10km)

This is going to be a long day… I thought, picking up the pace.

Objective:

– Do 100 Push ups (100/100)

100 Sit ups (100/100)

100 Squats (100/100)

10km Run (5.2/10km)

It’s been thirty minutes, I feel my calves burning and ankles going slack. A couple more laps to the training ground and I fell face first to the ground, a glance showed that I only had 10 SP left.

Rest then continue this hell, I also have to do this for  a year! As painful as this is, it at least gave me a Taijutsu training schedule.

Seeing the SP bar reach full again, I took a running start intent on finishing this one.

After what felt like hours, in actuality was only two hours and a half.

Due to strenuous exercise you’ve gained + 5 DEX

Daily Chain Quest Completed!

[Gettin’ tough] (Part 1 of 4)

Objective:

– Do 100 Push ups (100/100)

100 Sit ups (100/100)

100 Squats (100/100)

10km Run (100/10km)

– Do it once a day in one year

Reward: 

\+ 100 Daily EXP 

\+ ? to STR, END, DEX

\+ ?

Failure:

– Death

Level up!

Name – Karasu Uchiha

Level – 4 [80/500]

Race – Human

HP – 180/180 [36 per min]

CP – 360/360 [83 per min]

SP – 35/180 [36 per min]

STR – [18] 

END – [18] 

DEX – [24] 

INT – [12] 

WIS – [12] 

CHA – [12]

LCK – [14]

500 EXP to level up!

I still have four years, it’ll be fine… probably

– Line Break –

It wasn’t that fine, other than reading the books from the Library absolutely nothing could raise my INT and WIS stat. 

It was about a week after I rejoined the Academy, everywhere I went, I was surrounded by people either sucking up to me or people giving me distance. 

It was Taijutsu day today, which meant sparring and challenges from other students. In all honesty, I really want to fight, though I’m worried about...

[Taijutsu Proficiency (Novice)] 

You have a basic understanding on where to move your arms and legs in a fight.

Known Fighting Styles:

[Konoha Academy: 12%]

That. I’ve been too busy trying to get my stats up, that I’ve forgotten about Taijutsu.

“Begin!” shouted Iruka, as two students approached each other cautiously.

Both were from civilian backgrounds and obviously haven’t fought before, from the sloppy stances and forms. 

One tried to punch, but was blocked by his opponent, who countered with her own punch. The boy dodged by moving back abandoning his taijutsu form, and was just standing arms length from her.

The girl, not letting up, continued her attack and just rushed in with a punch to his chest, causing the boy to quickly put his arms in a sloppy block. And with a well timed punch to the jaw, the boy was down.

“Winner by knockout, Hitomi Sato!” Iruka declared, by his side Mizuki writing it down on a clipboard.

“Next Fighters! Shino Aburame and Karasu Uchiha!” Mizuku declared after looking at his clipboard.

As I went inside the sparring circle, I tried to recall anything about him. He was quite weak in taijutsu in canon, wanting to be a long range fighter and allow his bugs to drain the Chakra of his opponents. 

Name – Shino Aburame

Level – 4

Tier – N/A

Faction – Konoha, Aburame Clan

HP – 60/60

SP – 30/30

CP – 70/70

STR – 12

END – 11

DEX – 12

INT – 36

WIS – 46

CHA – 12

LCK – 12

Affection – 10 

Thoughts about you – Wariness (He knows that the Uchiha Clan were strong)

I’m physically stronger than him. If I can knock him out quickly, He can’t use his bugs.

“Fighters ready!” Iruka declared, with his eyes flicking from mine to Shino’s.

I nodded, going into the Konoha Academy stance being repeated by my opponent.

Using my superior speed, I lunged at him with a right punch aimed at his stomach. He quickly evaded by taking a step back, I used the momentum to spin using my back left forehand to hit his face.

I hit him successfully watching his HP lower down to 45/60.

Watching him stumble back, I continue my assault, Punching him in the stomach, I follow it up 

with a left jab, ending my impromptu combo with a right uppercut.

The end result is him cradling his stomach, a bruise on the right side of his face and another one on his chin.

Damn, I kinda feel bad now.

I got lucky, I was faster and stronger than him, and attacked before he could do anything. 

I need to start training my forms too, with frequent visits to the library.

“Winner by Technical Knockout, Karasu Uchiha!” Iruka declared, snapping me out of it.

Sighing, I stand with the rest of the students who were looking at me in awe. Fangirls…

After a day of Academy lessons and pointers being thrown in to how we can improve our taijutsu.

Standing in front of a training post I practice my forms, hitting the post repeatedly, referring to the Academy textbooks to get it right.

[Taijutsu Proficiency (Novice)] 

You have a basic understanding on where to move your arms and legs in a fight.

Known Fighting Styles:

[Konoha Academy: 15%]

It’s a 3% improvement, that’s… something.

I stop for now, looking at my bruised hands.

Sitting on the ground I pick up a few scattered leaves and try the Leaf Concentration exercise.

I close my eyes, focusing on controlling my Chakra into my forehead which had the leaf.

The leaf latches on and after a few moments I get a notification.

[Chakra Control Proficiency (Apprentice)] 

You can control and conserve a portion of your Chakra. 

[Leaf Concentration Exercise (Adept)]

After reading the screens, I use more leaves to stick to my body.

After the sun went down, I started going home with a frown, my Chakra Control didn’t increase but the Leaf Concentration Exercise did, It went from adept to Expert.

I’ll just have to try again tomorrow.

– Line Break –

Ducking the punch, going behind my opponent and kicking him lightly in the back for some distance. 

“You bastard! You’re going to regret this once I become Hokage!” he shouted, with his fists shaking in front of me, causing me to sigh.

“Alright! Here I go!” he said, and with a battlecry tried the exact same move again.

Staring at him charging at me with an obvious haymaker, I sidestep him, leaving my foot in his path causing him to trip over the line.

“Winner by Ring Out, Karasu Uchiha!” Mitsuki declared.

I observe my opponent, who was glaring at me.

Name – Naruto Uzumaki

Level – 6

Tier – N/A

Faction – Konoha

HP – 3,940/4,000

SP – 5,000/5,000

CP – 6,000/6,000

STR – 27

END – 38

DEX – 16

INT – 15

WIS – 13

CHA – 14

LCK – 94

Affection – -10 

Thoughts about you – Asshole (He hates that you’re stronger than him)

He’s stronger than me, but I’m much faster than him.

It’s already been a couple months since the academy, and Naruto has been challenging me and Sasuke in taijutsu class.

Probably because he thinks it will make him popular, despite there still being pity for me and Sasuke, evidence in the crowd’s glaring at him, or maybe that’s just the fangirls.

“Hey! You just pushed me out! I want a rematch!” he yelled on the ground with his finger pointed at me.

I ignore him as Iruka starts to berate him, and the class starts complimenting me on my skills.

Name – Karasu Uchiha

Level – 7 [1280/1400]

Race – Human

HP – 230/230 [46 per min]

CP – 777/777 [170 per min]

SP – 230/230 [46 per min]

STR – [25] 

END – [23] 

DEX – [36] 

INT – [18] 

WIS – [19] 

CHA – [17]

LCK – [18]

Three years and a couple months more of this.

– End –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: My freaking god, I just had the most responsible week, in quarantine. I had to take care of my little cousin who is a toddler in two days, that may not seem a lot, but considering the fact that her entire world is her mom, who was gone and suddenly I’m taking care of her, was world ending, she cried alot and the fact that I was mostly alone babysitting her with my grandparents and my uncle and aunt who has their own baby, while taking care of around 4 other kids, was stressful enough.
> 
> Not to mention the growing tension between me and my dad, My sister’s birthday coming up, and It’s just alot not to mention my internet going weird.
> 
> So sorry for not updating sooner.
> 
> Once again, If you see any mistakes and grammatical errors, please do leave it in a review and bye for now.


	3. Starting Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.
> 
> Author’s Note: Should I use Honorifics? (I.e. -chan, -kun, -sama, and etc.) Poll in profile (fnn) or just comment (if ao3). 

**Chapter 3: Starting Point**

**– Start –**

“Alright, pencils down.” Iruka said, as sounds of students writing were stopped.

We were currently being tested on the written portion of the graduation exam, which we just finished.

After this we had weapons accuracy evaluation, stealth assessment, taijutsu portion and finally the ninjutsu portion.

Going outside to the target practice, we stand around looking at the targets.

"Alright, listen up everyone." Iruka clapped to get our attention. "You will be in batches of six, so there should be seven groups of you. One, two, three, four, five, six, you guys will be group 1, and one, two, three, four, five, six, you will be group 2…"

As Iruka was splitting up the class, I took a moment to look at the targets, most of them were around 20-30 meters off, in different angles.

**[Shurikenjutsu Proficiency (Expert)]**

**You can hit the target, and barely miss.**

I can hit them all, not that I can say about anyone else.

"For this portion of the test, you have to try and hit the targets by throwing the shuriken at them. It is only counted as a hit if the shuriken lands and sticks into the target. If you hit it but it fails to stick, it won't count." Mizuki said.

“You need to hit 10 shuriken and kunai each on the target.” Iruka said, as the first group, which started launching shuriken at their targets.

I readied my stance, palming the given shuriken, during a breath  I flung the shuriken and hit it dead center.

I then consecutively landed all ten of the shuriken, all of them dead center. Once done, I used the kunai, hitting them all dead center again.

The results of the rest of the groups were predictable, civilians scored lower while clan heirs performed better.

"For the taijutsu portion, we will be pairing up every student and you will be engaging in a mock duel with each other. The purpose of this exercise is not for us to evaluate your fighting styles, but more towards letting us get a better sense of how good you can fight. So if you don’t win you will continue to fight, so just do your best and you'll be fine." Mizuki said.

"Now all of you take a seat on the ground. When I call out your name and your sparring partner, stand up and get inside the circle. First pair, Shino Aburame and Sasuke Uchiha" Iruka declared.

The fight was very one-sided, while Shino had improved, Sasuke is very much still superior. As evidenced by how Shino was quickly put down, I wince as I see him get knocked down.

“Winner Sasuke Uchiha, go back in line.” Iruka nodded to him.

Passing me by, I tried to meet his eyes. I see him glaring at me, as I sigh.

“Next pair, Kiba Inuzuka and Karasu Uchiha.” Iruka declared.

“Begin!” Iruka shouted after looking between us.

Immediately after the shout, Kiba closed the distance between us and tried to hit me. Blocking his attacks aimed for my face, I counter with a knee to his face, knocking him back slightly. 

I follow it up with a left elbow to his face, ducking under his left fist, to drop into a sweep kick, causing his legs to fall.

“Winner Karasu Uchiha,” Iruka declared.

“As expected, from an Uchiha.”

“He’s the best!”

“It’s not that impressive...”

“What are you talking about Naruto!? He’s better than you.”

**Name – Karasu Uchiha**

**Level – 20 [2,464/10,500]**

**Race – Human**

**HP – 420/430 [86 per min]**

**CP – 3275/3275 [629 per min]**

**SP – 390/430 [86 per min]**

**STR – [53]**

**END – [43]**

**DEX – [58]**

**INT – [47]**

**WIS – [38]**

**CHA – [36]**

**LCK – [25]**

All of my stats are coming along, most of them at least. I can’t grind the CHA and LCK stats, though everything else can be.

“What! No way! I’m going to be Hokage, I’m going to be really strong!” Naruto said, as he was laughed at by almost the entire class.

Remaining silent, I observe him.

**Name – Naruto Uzumaki**

**Level – 17**

**Tier – N/A**

**Faction – Konoha**

**HP – 8,000/8,000**

**SP – 10,000/10,000**

**CP – 16,000/16,000**

**STR – 45**

**END – 53**

**DEX – 31**

**INT – 21**

**WIS – 25**

**CHA – 36**

**LCK – 97**

**Affection – -20**

**Thoughts about you – Hatred (He hates that you're better than him)**

His Chakra is enormous. 

“Alright the next pair is Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki.” Mizuki declared.

“You’re going down!” Naruto yelled, running inside the Arena.

“Whatever loser.” Sasuke said, walking in front of him closely.

And what happened next was pretty predictable, Naruto charging blindly ahead, Sasuke dodging him and knocking him down fast.

After that It was just the ninjutsu portion left.

After re-entering the classroom, we all one by one demonstrated the Substitution, Transformation and Clone Jutsus.

Since the three Jutsus were bare minimum needed to graduate, I wasn’t surprised at the fact that everyone passed, well almost everyone.

Standing outside, with my forehead protector tied to my head. I look at Naruto, sitting at the swing, with Mizuki approaching him.

Sorry Naruto, but as much as I want to help, you need this night. I thought objectively as I turned and moved towards a shinobi store, intent on buying armor.

**Daily Chain Quest Completed!**

**[Gettin' tough] (Part 4 of 4)**

**Objective:**

**– Do 200 Push ups (200/200)**

**200 Sit ups (200/200)**

**200Squats (200/200)**

**20km Run (20/20km)**

**– Wear 50 lbs of weights**

**– Do it once a day in one year**

**Reward:**

**\+ 100 Daily EXP**

**\+ 25 to STR, END, DEX**

**\+ Sharingan Upgrade (Two tomoe)**

**Failure:**

**– Death**

Finally, no more weights in the mornings. I hated that quest, 100 stuff then 200 then back 100 but with weights then 200 with weights. It was annoying, at least I don’t have to wear them anymore. 

The Sharingan upgrade though, I’m close to fully maturing it now.

**– Line Break –**

**Chain Quest Completed!**

**[Surpass Canon Expectations (Academy)]**

**Objectives:**

**Master The Three Academy Jutsu (3/3)**

**Reach Rookie of the Year**

**Reward:**

**[Prodigy] Title**

**[Rookie of the Year] Title**

**Titles Gained**

**[Prodigy]**

**Increases EXP gain by 75%**

**[Rookie of the Year]**

**Increases Reputation with other Konoha Shinobi by 15%**

Looking at myself in the mirror with my new outfit, a black high-collar shirt with a vest holding a sheath at the back for my Ninjato, Forearm protectors, black fingerless gloves, and black shinobi pants with two ninja pouches and a shuriken holster strapped to my right thigh, and finally the forehead protector.

Rummaging my hand through my hair, with bangs framing my face and the back in a ponytail.

I looked… Nice.

Strapping my Ninjato in its sheath, I head straight towards the academy.

Entering the room, I notice I’m a bit early, so I just take my seat and stare out the window, looking through the screens.

**[Sword Proficiency (Apprentice)]**

**You can somewhat use your sword.**

**Known Sword Styles:**

**[Kenjutsu: 50%]**

I need to find a kenjutsu teacher, maybe I can ask around.

I’ve added two other Fire Jutsu to my arsenal, I couldn’t train more because of the ANBU, and I couldn’t find any Chakra Paper since it's only accessible to shinobi.

I heard more people coming in and they started whispering about my new outfit.

“Karasu really looks like a Shinobi, AH!” a fangirl said.

“He really does, and look at him, He’s so Handsome!” Another girl screeched.

Tuning them out, I start thinking about other things.

_ We are fighting dreamers!! _

_ Never stop always aiming high!! _

_ Fighting dreamers!! _

_ No, we´ll never care what they think _

_ Fighting dreamers!! _

_ Believing in each other singing _

_ Oli oli oli oh _

_ Just go my way!! _

_ Right here, right- _

“Naruto! Getaway from Sasuke!” Sakura said, angrily pointing at him. 

“Yeah!”

“Get away from him!”

“You Loser!”

Uh oh, my eyes widened as I remembered this scene. 

Smiling to myself, I kept a close eye on Naruto who was squatting in front of Sasuke’s desk getting in his face.

“Wait really, Oh sor..ry?” said the guy in front of Sasuke’s desk, But I wasn’t focusing on him. I was looking at Naruto and Sasuke who were currently locking lips.

After a few minutes of hilarity, Iruka finally entered the room.

“Alright everyone settle down,” Iruka said, as the class continued talking about the incident. “Enough! Settle Down!” Iruka yelled.

“Congratulations, as of today, you are all official shinobi. What comes next from now will be more difficult. Remember you are only genin, the lowest level of Shinobi. Don't start getting arrogant and thinking you're some big deal, got it?" Iruka said, his tone dripping with pride mixed with a bit of warning at the end.

"All of you will be grouped into three man squads. Each squad is led by a Jonin." As he said this, the entire class burst into whispers.

"Alright quiet down! I know that you want to be grouped with certain people, but don't bother. These team assignments are made by the Hokage and no matter how much you beg, it won’t change. Now the Teams." Iruka said, glancing at his clipboard.

I tuned out the team formations, only perking up when I heard the team.

"… and now Team Seven. Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. Your squad leader is Kakashi Hatake."

Naruto had jumped up and pointed towards Sasuke, "Iruka-sensei! Why does a Shinobi like me have to be in the same team as someone like this Bastard!"

"Sasuke had the second best scores of all the graduating students. Naruto, you had the worst scores. We put you two together to create a balanced group." Iruka explained, in a calm voice.

Sasuke lazily glanced at the blonde, "Just don't get in my way, deadlast."

"Knock it off Naruto! Sasuke is ten times the Shinbi you are" Sakura said. 

"Keep it down! Now Team Eight. Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga and Shino Aburame, you will be led by Kurenai Yuhi."

Zoning out once again, I think of the other lyrics to the song.

_ We are Fighting Dreamers! _

_ Never stop always aiming high! _

_ Fighting dreamers! _

_ No, we'll never care what they think _

_ Fighting dreamers! _

_ Believing in each other singing _

_ Oli oli oli oh just go my way! _

“Finally Team Thirteen. Karasu Uchiha apprenticed to Anko Mitarashi?” Even Iruka was dumbfounded as me, with him paling more so than me, considering he knew her.

“Apprenticed?”

“Yeah, It’s when a shinobi studies under a really strong shinobi.”

“As expected of him.”

The whispers only increased due to Iruka still being shocked, the door slid open and a few grizzled looking shinobi entered the classroom before beginning to call out their respective squads.

As the other students, were quickly leaving the room I had to wonder ‘What the fuck?’ I mean, she’s a sadist from the original show, I thought I just had to deal with a random Jonin and two other students.

Any further thought was gone when my Sensei went in.

“Karasu Uchiha!” she yelled, in her iconic trench coat and a dark orange mini skirt. Standing up I approach her, with her observing me, before nodding to herself.

“Right then! Onwards to the training grounds!” she yelled, turning around to start running. Staring at her back, I look at Iruka for instructions.

“Keep up!” she yelled, waving through the window of the classroom.

Opening the window, while focusing chakra through my soles, I start leaping towards her. Anko herself, moving faster towards a training ground, I think. 

That thought was gone, the second she headed towards the Shopping District.

Jumping across the roofs of the buildings, just as I’m catching up to her, she speeds up and leaps towards the Hokage tower.

I’m beginning to dislike her.

**– Anko Mitarashi –**

Being the Jonin leader of a squad, wasn’t really at the top of her list but the special circumstance almost made her reject the idea all together.

But the chance to meet her old ‘Sensei’, in exchange for some cushy D-ranks was too much to not take, wish she knew the curveball before taking it.

Karasu Uchiha. A survivor of the Uchiha Clan Massacre, Rookie of the year, was her Genin, her only Genin. With how the civilians and even some shinobi were hyping him up as an Elite Shinobi, he better be one If i’m putting in this much effort.

And I have to admit, for a genin he’s impressive, at least his speed is. It’s nearing High-Genin speeds, better than most fresh academy students.

Landing on the streets, running around the shops, dodging between stalls, people and everything else. Hiding in an alley between buildings, wondering how the kid will track her?

Her question was answered, when she spotted the Uchiha jumping atop the busy street, Sharingan scanning the area. Spotting her, quickly throwing a kunai at her left, quickly tugging it revealing ninja wire, hurling himself towards her.

Giving him a smirk, Inventive she had to admit, leaping atop the building headed towards a training ground, time to test him fully.

Passing the Hokage tower, briefly giving the Hokage a wave mid-jump, before continuing the way to the assigned training grounds.

Stopping in the middle of the training ground, waiting for her apprentice to arrive.

Training him might just be worth her time after all.

**– End –**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: This is the last chapter for a while, I’m going to be focusing on my other fic for now.
> 
> There is an actual reason why he’s on an apprenticeship with Anko that I won’t reveal until after the Chunin Exams… maybe?
> 
> Other than that please do vote in the poll (ffn) or maybe just comment (ao3). Won’t take comments on this fic if its on ffn though, you can vote twice it isn’t fair.
> 
> Once again, If you see any mistakes and grammatical errors, please do leave it in a review and bye for now.


	4. Genin Test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.
> 
> Author’s Note: Sorry if something is a little bit off with the writing, I’m trying a third-person view of how Karasu is doing and how he stacks up to other genins. 

**Chapter 4: Genin Test**

**– Start –**

Leaping up from the trees, I scan the area with my Sharingan looking for my Sensei.

Spotting her in the middle of the clearing, I quickly ran towards her.

**Name – Anko Mitarashi**

**Level – 34**

**Tier – Elite**

**Faction – Konoha**

**HP – 18,800/18,800**

**SP – 20,000/20,000**

**CP – 8,500/8,500**

**STR – 80**

**END – 87**

**DEX – 74**

**INT – 79**

**WIS – 87**

**CHA – 73**

**LCK – 85**

**Affection – 15**

**Thoughts about you – Boredom**

“What now?” I asked, standing in the middle of the field.

“Well, normally we’d do introductions then us Jonins have a week to determine if you pass or not.” she explained.

“Normally?”

“You’re good,” she said, smirking. “Normally we would but, seeing as I don’t really like traditions.” drawling out the last word.

“I figured we’d do it all today? So introductions, stuff like our likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future. Things like that.” she said, shrugging. 

“My name is Anko Mitarashi, that’s Anko-sensei to you. I like dango and dislike arrogant assholes, I met tons of those in T&I and they annoyed the crap out of me. A hobby of mine is conducting tea ceremonies. My dream for the future is to find my Sensei, and make him reverse something he did to me.” she said, in a dark tone at the end.

“Right, I’m Karasu Uchiha, I like sushi and fighting, I dislike… nothing in particular I guess, my hobby is just training and my dream is… to be the strongest I can be?” I’m mostly confused about what to do other than survive this world.

“Well then, your test is to prove yourself to me.” she said. Quickly dodging her kunai, I look at her incredulously. “Through any means necessary.” she continued, with a smirk.

**Quest Gained!**

**[Impressing Sensei!]**

**Objective:**

**– Impress Anko Mitarashi**

**Reward:**

**\+ 800 EXP**

**\+ ?**

**Failure:**

**– Back to Academy**

Activating my Sharingan, I look at her form closely. It looked like she was just standing in front of me yet, there’s a tension in her muscles, ready to move. Using my speed to cross the distance between us, I launched myself up aiming a reverse kick to her head, to which she ducked down and tried to hit me in the face.

Quickly grabbing her arm and swinging my other foot to hit her abdomen, quickly leaping back to see her reaction.

**– 50 Damage dealt**

Oh boy...

Anko suddenly appeared in front, and barraged me with a flurry of attacks ending with a kick, sending me halfway across the training ground.

**\- 250 HP**

That hurt, really hurt. A few more hits and I’m done, quickly threw smoke bombs to the ground. 

**– Anko Mitarashi –**

_ What are you planning? _   
  
The question was answered when several kunai and shuriken were thrown at her. Dodging the kunai that were targeted to hit her, and letting the rest fall around her. 

_ I expected more from him, Sharingan already awakened yet couldn’t even- _

Her thoughts were interrupted when suddenly the shurikens started to become taut and revealed ninja wire that had surrounded her and fire quickly coming towards her.

Anko quickly substituted with a nearby log, and observed her previous position just in time to see the log get incinerated as well as the ground she was previously standing on.

_ ‘Elemental manipulation, at his age? Maybe the civilians were right about him, let’s just see how big his NInjutsu arsenal is then.’ _

  
Seeing movement at the corner of her eye, Anko immediately blocked the attack of the young shinobi.

Karasu charged at her, when he was close enough, the Uchiha immediately dropped down in an attempt to sweep Anko's leg's from under her. 

Anko jumped and spun over him, landing and sending a spinning kick right at Karasu's face. He managed to raise his hands quickly enough to block the attack. 

Karasu, with his free hand, pulled out a kunai to stab Anko in the knee, but Anko leaped with her second leg, planting it into Karasu's face, sending him flying.

Karasu managed to recover quickly, landing on his feet and immediately ran through some hand signs and spouted a volley of small flaming balls shot from his mouth, racing toward the snake summoner. 

Anko manages to dodge them and moves forward to press her own attack. Just as she reaches Karasu, she notices too late that Karasu planted an explosive tag on the ground and steps down on it, causing an explosion with Karasu jumping away in time.

As the smoke starts to clear, Anko shoots out from the smoke racing right at Karasu. Karasu activates his Sharingan and prepares to block Anko's attack. 

Anko comes in with a right hook and Karasu tries to block it, then at the last second, Anko's backflips and sends his left leg flying, nailing Karasu in the chin and sending him flying upwards.

Karasu tries to once again recover, but Anko jumps towards him faster than he can move. Anko appears atop him, Karasu yells out as he tumbles to the ground due to Anko’s blow. He manages to pick himself up again, seeing Anko land and charge him again. 

Just as Anko is about to land another punch, Karasu vanishes and appears behind her, sending a kick hard into Anko's back, causing Anko to be sent flying into the ground.

_ ‘Shunshin?’ _

As Anko gets up, she silently observes as Karasu stands up before bursting forward, moving towards Anko. 

_ ‘Definitely Shunshin.’ _

After sending several punches and kicks at Anko, Karasu gets in front of her, sending her airborne with a kick and a barrage of kicks and punches to increase her velocity paying off as Anko's impact leaves a small crater in the ground. 

_ ‘Time to finish this.’ _

She pulls herself out to see a Karasu beginning to charge at her again just as he was about to kick her, Anko vanishes. 

Karasu jerks to his right, Anko hits him with a left hook that sends him stumbling back. Anko charges in with Karasu leaping high into the air to dodge it.

Karasu quickly forms hand signs mid-air before being interrupted as Anko yells "Hidden Shadow Snake Hands!" and from her sleeves escape dozens of snakes that made it to Karasu, wrapping around his legs. 

Anko smirking, jerks her hand back causing Karasu to be sent crashing into the ground. Not wanting to let up, Anko jerks her hand again, sending Karasu flying towards her. 

Anko's snakes dispel as Anko sends an elbow slamming into Karasu's face causing the Uchiha to fall to the ground.

_ ‘Might have overdone it, he’s impressive for a genin that’s for sure. He held back, didn’t even use his sword.’ _

**– Karasu Uchiha –**

Sitting in the hospital glaring at my sensei, as the medic-nin was healing my face.

“I said ‘I was sorry’ alright? Give me a break, I thought you could handle it.” she said, shrugging.

“Besides, I haven’t even told you the good news,” she said, smiling. “We’re now officially, Team 13!” she said, yelling out the last part, being shushed by the medic-nin.

“... You do realize that 13 is an unlucky number right?” I said in my most dry tone.

“Don’t care! Meet me at the same training ground tomorrow at 8 am so we can start training.” she said, escaping out the window to escape the medic-nin’s ire.

Sighing at her antics, _ ‘I have a feeling I’m going to sigh a lot.’ _ , I turned to the medic-nin and asked “Can I go home now?”

“Oh right, just answer these and you’re free to go.” she said, handing me a clipboard.

After signing the papers and leaving the hospital, towards my apartment.

Relaxing on the bed, I use the Sharingan to double check that I wasn’t being followed. 

I was right on my hunch, I was being followed by ANBU and ROOT, so I had to restrain myself going into the dungeon, and had to train in public, at least for the first 2 years.

After I turned 10, most of my stalkers were gone. Most of them, sometimes they check in every once in a while.

**Quest Completed!**

**[Impressing Sensei!]**

**Objective:**

**– Impress Anko Mitarashi**

**Reward:**

**\+ 800 EXP**

**\+ Genin Title**

**Failure:**

**– Back to Academy**

**Title Gained**

**[Konoha Genin]**

**Increase Rep with Konoha Shinobi by 10%, Decreased Rep from Other Shinobi by 15%**

_ ‘Cool, still have a long way to go to level up but cool.’ _

**Level – 20 [3,664/10,500]**

Double checking my room, making sure there aren’t any stalkers outside my window.

_ ‘Time to grind.’ _

**[ID: Create] (Active)**

**Used to create Instant Dungeons**

**Available Dungeons: [Bandits] [LOCKED]**

**– End –**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Sorry if it was a little bit short and rushed, my aunt and her kid are staying with us, so expect less updates, more than you already have.
> 
> I’ll probably update this so that we can go into the next arc that I have somewhat planned.
> 
> Once again, If you see any mistakes and grammatical errors, please do leave it in a review and bye for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I probably could have stretched this out more, but I just wanted to get this out there.
> 
> You might be wondering why the CP calculation is so long right? Well Chakra is somewhat complicated even in Canon, It was described to be 
> 
> ‘When two more primal energies are moulded together. Physical energy (I.e STR, END, DEX) is collected from each of the body's cells and can be increased through training, stimulants, and exercise. Spiritual energy (I.e INT, WIS) is derived from the mind's consciousness and can be increased through studying, meditation, and experience.’
> 
> This excerpt was taken from Narutopedia, specifically Chakra page.
> 
> That’s all for now, I’ll probably focus more on this, since I’m having trouble with Odyssey at the moment, if you haven’t read it yet… Don’t. 
> 
> That’s all and please If you see any mistakes, please do leave a review thanks. Bye~


End file.
